Folie, Gaieté et Malice
by Elodye H. Fredwell
Summary: — Le dernier arrivé à la boulangerie est un lutin plein de poux ! Elle sourit, mais n'aperçut pas le visage rond et poupin de sa dernière qui haletait derrière ses deux frères. Elle ne l'entendit pas crier leurs prénoms car ils tentaient, une fois de plus, de la perdre. Elle ne perçut pas sa petite Molly, âgée seulement de onze ans, courant en manquant plusieurs fois de trébucher


— Ne revenez pas trop tard, les enfants !

Mrs Prewett était une femme aux formes généreuses, assez petite, avec des beaux cheveux roux bouclés naturellement. Depuis la porte de sa maison, elle observait ses trois enfants s'en aller vers la ville en souriant, attendrie.

— Le dernier arrivé à la boulangerie est un lutin plein de poux !

Elle sourit, mais n'aperçut pas le visage rond et poupin de sa dernière qui haletait derrière ses deux frères. Elle ne l'entendit pas crier leurs prénoms car ils tentaient, une fois de plus, de la perdre. Elle ne perçut pas sa petite Molly, âgée seulement de onze ans, courant en manquant plusieurs fois de trébucher à cause des cailloux qui se mettait sur son chemin. La petite rousse accélérait afin de rattraper Gideon et Fabian qui, en plus d'être bien plus grands qu'elle, étaient très rapides. Mais elle ne perdait pas espoir et arriva seulement quelques minutes après eux devant la boulangerie.

— C'est qu'elle nous suit toujours, la fripouille.

— Vous... ne... me... perdrez... pas... si... vite... dit Molly en reprenant son souffle.

Le plus vieux de la fratrie Prewett s'approcha de sa petite sœur et lui ébouriffa les cheveux sous les rires de Gideon. Tous les trois, une fois leur souffle retrouvé, entrèrent dans la petite boulangerie, humant avec envie les gourmandises proposées.

— Oh, mais qui voilà, s'exclama la vendeuse, une femme grande et maigre, aux cheveux blonds, rêches et raides. Ce sont les enfants Prewett ! Qu'est-ce qui vous ferez plaisir ?

— Un pain de trois livres et (Fabian se retourna vers son frère et sa sœur) prenez une pâtisserie.

Molly, excitée, se rua sur la vitrine afin de se délecter de ces desserts appétissants que ses yeux pourraient dévorer. Elle choisit une tartelette à la citrouille et au chocolat tandis que son grand frère opta pour un paquet de patacitrouilles. Fabian se priva et donna quelques pièces à la boulangère qui les remercia avec un grand sourire.

Sur le chemin du retour, Molly dévora sa tartelette, ne faisant pas attention aux miettes qui tombaient sur sa robe vert d'eau. Fabian prit quelques sucreries de la boîte de son frère et tenait le gros pain sous son bras. Soudain, il se pencha en avant, se tournant vers sa sœur, et lui demanda :

— Dans quelle maison voudras-tu être à Poudlard ?

Molly se lécha les doigts tout en réfléchissant et un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

— Gryffondor !

Gideon éclata de rire et Fabian lui asséna un coup dans les côtes en lui adressant également un regard noir.

— Quoi ? se renfrogna le cadet. Elle n'a pas l'âme d'un Gryffondor !

— Pourquoi Gryffondor ? demanda l'aîné, ne prenant pas en compte ce que disait son frère.

— Parce que vous y êtes, dit Molly en souriant. Je ne veux pas me retrouver toute seule.

Les deux frères se regardèrent et s'arrêtèrent devant leur sœur, bien plus petite qu'eux.

— Tu ne seras jamais seule à Poudlard, dit Gideon. Ta maison, c'est ta famille.

— C'est vous, ma famille, répliqua Molly en croisant les bras.

— Tu te rendras vite compte que, qu'importe ta maison, ce sera ta deuxième famille, expliqua Fabian. Tu verras, tu te sentiras chez toi là-bas.

Les yeux de Molly se baissèrent et elle murmura :

— Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas aller à Gryffondor ?

— Bien sûr que tu pourras, assura Fabian en jetant un regard noir à son frère, mais ce n'est pas toi qui choisis. Le choixpeau t'emmènera dans la maison qu'il jugera la plus adaptée pour toi. Ça peut être Gryffondor, comme Poufsouffle, Serdaigle ou Serpentard, qui sait ! Mais ne reste pas attachée à Gryffondor juste parce que Gideon et moi y sommes. D'accord ?

Molly sourit et vit la maison de ses parents au bout du chemin. Alors, sans prévenir, elle se mit à courir, espérant ainsi devancer ses frères qui ne l'avaient pas vu partir et qui avaient ainsi du retard par rapport à elle. Elle enjamba les cailloux, échappa de peu à une racine qui dépassait de terre, faisant de grandes foulées pour ne pas se faire rattraper. Et cela fonctionna. Avec quelques secondes d'écart, et pour la première fois depuis qu'ils faisaient ce genre de courses, Molly arriva la première à la porte d'entrée des Prewett. Elle savoura sa victoire en riant et criant de joie, sautillant, bras en l'air. Fabian arriva second, essoufflé, et éclatant également de rire. Quant à Gideon, le dernier à toucher la porte, il soupira, prit au dépourvu par sa petite sœur.

— Je retire ce que j'ai dit, dit-il, tu feras une excellente Gryffondor !

Fière d'avoir vaincu ses frères pour la première fois, elle afficha un grand sourire sur son visage et entra dans la maisonnette, le visage rougit par l'effort et le cœur battant. Fabian secoua la tête et se tourna vers son cadet en soupirant. Avec certitude, Molly avait l'esprit de compétition, était attirée par la victoire et avait un cœur, bien qu'encore naïf, foncièrement bon. Il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un doute pour l'aîné des Prewett, sa petite sœur avait bien l'âme des Gryffondor.


End file.
